Das zauberhafte Märchen vom Schuster und den Hauselfen
by Serpensoria
Summary: Zwei Hauselfen und die Gebrüder Grimm helfen Ron dabei, seine Familie ganz ohne Magie durchs Leben zu bringen.


**Das zauberhafte Märchen vom Schuster und den Hauselfen**

Es war einmal ein Zauberer mit Namen Ronald, dem brach schon früh während der Lehrjahre sein Zauberstab entzwei. Und so musste er sein Brot ganz ohne Magie als Schuster verdienen, denn auch die ungesagte Zauberei hatte er nicht erlernen können, da die Natur ihm die notwendige Geistesstärke hierzu versagt hatte.

Irgendwann ward er ohne Schuld so arm geworden, dass ihm nicht mehr übrig blieb als die Drachenhaut für ein einziges Paar Schuhe. Also schnitt er am Abend die Schuhe aus walisischer Grünlingshaut zu, die er am nächsten Morgen in Arbeit nehmen wollte. Und weil er guten Gewissens und reinen Herzens war, legte er sich nieder, befahl sich dem großen Merlin und schlief ein.

Morgens, nachdem er sich an die Arbeit begeben wollte, da standen die beiden Schuhe ganz fertig auf dem Tisch. Verwundert nahm er die Schuhe in die Hand, um sie näher zu betrachten: sie waren so sauber gearbeitet, dass kein Stich daran falsch war, gerade als wären sie sein Meisterstück.

Schon bald darauf betrat die Lady Malfoy den kleinen Laden am Ende der Winkelgasse, und weil ihr die smaragdfarbenen Schuhe mit den silbernen Schnallen so gut gefielen, bezahlte sie einige Sickel mehr als üblich dafür, und der Schuster konnte von dem Silber Drachenhaut für zwei Paar Schuhe erhandeln.

Vor der nächsten Nacht schnitt er die schwarzen Hebridendrachenhäute zu und wollte am nächsten Morgen mit frischem gryffindorschen Mut an die Arbeit gehen. Aber er brauchte es nicht, denn als er sich von seinem Nachtlager erhob, da waren sie schon fertig.

Auch an diesem Tag blieb die Kundschaft nicht aus, denn die Lady Malfoy empfahl des Schusters Kunstfertigkeit ihrem Gatten Lucius und seinem engsten Kumpan, dem Trunkmeister Snape. Der Edelmann und der Gelehrte gaben dem Schuster einige Galleonen, so dass er von dem Gold nun echte schwedische Kurzschnäuzlerhaut für vier Paar Schuhe einkaufen konnte.

Als Schuster Ronald frühmorgens erwachte, waren auch die vier Paare fertig und erstrahlten in silbrigem Blau. So ging es immer fort; die Drachenhäute, die er abends zuschnitt, waren am frühen Morgen zu edlen Schuhen verarbeitet. Und von da an hatte die Familie zu jeder Mahlzeit satt zu essen.

Nun geschah es eines Abends, nachdem der Schuster feine kupferfarbene peruanische Viperzahnhäute entlang des schwarzen Musters zugeschnitten hatte, dass er im Schlafgemach zu seiner Frau sprach: „Wie wäre es, liebste Hermine, wenn wir diese Nacht aufblieben, um zu sehen, wer mir solche hilfreiche Hand leistet?"

Ronalds Gemahlin hatte dereinst ihre Hexenkräfte bei dem gescheiterten Versuch eingebüßt, sich ihren Eltern nach einem selbst ausgeführten Vergessensfluch wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück zu bringen. Was ihr blieb, war jedoch ihre Neugierde, die sie von Geburt an besaß und die sie in jeder freien Minute, die ihr die tägliche Hausarbeit und die Sorge um das Wohl der beiden Kinder ließen, zumeist durch das Lesen von Pergamentschriften zu befriedigen suchte. Hermine steckte also eine Kerze an verbarg sich mit ihrem Gatten in der Stubenecke hinter einigen Umhängen, die dort zum Trocknen aufgehängt waren.

Als die Kiesel des Stundenglases die Mitternacht anzeigten, da vernahmen sie ein leises „plopp" und zwei kleine Geschöpfe mit großen Augen und Fledermausohren erschienen aus dem Nichts, setzten sich vor des Schusters Tisch, nahmen alle zugeschnittenen Häute zu sich und fingen an, mit ihren langen Fingern so geschickt und flink zu nähen, dass Ron vor Verwunderung seine braunen Augen nicht abwenden konnte. Die Elfen ließen nicht nach, bis alles zu Ende gebracht war und die Schuhe fertig auf dem Tische standen, dann verschwanden sie ebenso plötzlich und geräuschvoll wie sie herbeigekommen waren.

Am andern Morgen sprach Hermine: „Die freundlichen Wesen haben uns zu einem geregelten Auskommen verholfen und sie selbst haben nur einen Lumpen als Lendenschurz und ein Geschirrtuch als Schürze am Leib. Ron, wir täten wohl daran, uns dankbar zu zeigen. Ich will Mützen und Strümpfe für sie stricken; mach du jedem ein Paar Schuhe dazu!"

Sogleich machten sich der Schuster und seine Frau ans Werk. Und abends, wie sie alles fertig hatten, legten sie die winzigen Dankesgaben statt der zugeschnittenen Drachenhäute auf den Tisch und versteckten sich erneut hinter ihren Kleidern und Gehröcken.

Um Mitternacht kamen die fleißigen Gesellen herangewirbelt und wollten sich gleich an die Arbeit begeben. Doch da gab es nichts für sie zu tun. Als sie der bunten Sachen gewahr wurden, da wunderten sie sich erst, schnell aber zogen sie sich an und begannen voller Freude zu singen:

"Dobby und Winky sind von nun an freie Elfen,

dazu konnte uns nur geschenkte Kleidung verhelfen!"

Dann hüpften und tanzten die beiden und sprangen über Tisch und Stühle. Und schlussendlich disapparierten sie für immer ins ferne Schottland, um dort in der Küche einer altehrwürdigen Lehranstalt gegen gerechten Lohn ihre Arbeit zu verrichten.

Dem Schuster Ronald, seiner Gemahlin Hermine und ihren Kindern Hugo und Rose erging es wohl und es glückte ihnen alles, was sie unternahmen.


End file.
